Certezas
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Futuro e passado são apenas um pouco do que somos. - Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem, a música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **Amigo Secreto de Inverno da DHr do 6V - Marília

**Ship:** Draco/Mione

**Capa:** não tem. Estou aceitando doações XD

**Sinopse:** Futuro e passado são apenas um pouco do que somos.

**Spoiler: **4

**Beta:** no one

**Música utilizada: **Vienna, The Fray

**Finalização:** 25 de agosto de 2009 – desculpa o atraso, Marília /o\

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Certezas**

_. Poderia, sim, tudo isso ser diferente ._

Os cabelos castanhos caíam pelos ombros cobertos pela capa preta de Hogwarts, longos, talvez bonitos. Seus olhos eram bonitos. E duros.

Duros. Não impacientes, não carinhosos, não repreensivos. Não de nenhuma das formas que ela olhava Weasley e Potter, ou qualquer outro. Ela tinha um jeito certo de me olhar, desde sempre. E esse jeito amadureceu com ela, conforme ela cresceu.

Ela tinha somente quinze anos, mas já era madura o suficiente para entender as palavras de Dumbledore. Morte. Voldemort. Guerra.

União.

Essa era a única opção que já não nos cabia mais.

_. Poderia, sim, tudo ter tomado outro rumo ._

Os fios loiros caem de leve sobre os olhos prata. Ele me encara. E eu já não fujo mais.

O que ele procura em mim eu não sei. Ele não tem porque me olhar dessa forma depois de ter ignorado a homenagem à Cedric. Depois de ter ignorado Ron e Harry serem meus amigos. Depois de ter ignorado que meu sangue não tem nada a ver com qualquer coisa que eu possa sentir por ele.

Ele não consegue me ignorar, e eu não sei o que isso significa. Não sei o que o olhar dele sobre mim me diz. Não sei o que ele espera. Não sei o que ele _quer_.

Ele nunca quis.

Eu nunca quis.

Nunca quis brincar de ser criança, aproveitando, como ele, que eu só tinha 12, 13, 14 anos e o colégio todo pela frente. Anos infinitos para entender porque ele parecia me odiar, quando, ainda assim, sorria para mim.

Eu nunca quis gostar disso, mas gosto. E agora, depois de tudo naquela noite, sei que é meu _dever_ não gostar e manter a distância de quatro mesas entre nós para que esse olhar não venha a se tornar o que nunca foi.

E o que nunca vai ser.

_. Mas somos responsáveis por nossas escolhas, e escolhemos que fosse assim ._

A carta de meus pais ainda queima em meu bolso, legível só para mim. As letras gritam na minha mente que agora eu tenho um dever a cumprir. Uma honra. Uma história a continuar. Não por mim, mas por tudo o que o meu nome, o que eu sou, representa.

O Lord está de volta e, como meus pais, eu devo servi-lo. Porque era para ser assim, desde antes de eu nascer. E segui-lo, para que, enfim, a sociedade bruxa, a _minha_ sociedade, esteja livre do toque sujo daqueles que não a merecem.

_Ela_ não a merece.

_Eu_ não _a_ mereço.

E eu olho para ela e já não sei dizer o que há de certo e errado nas palavras guardadas em segredo em meu bolso, mas eu não vou negar o que eu sou.

É assim que tem que ser.

_. Não podemos mudar mais nada ._

Eu quase posso sentir Harry sentado ao meu lado. Sei que Ron está por perto também e sei tudo o que eles têm direito de exigir de mim.

Eu já sei o meu lugar.

Não sei até que ponto posso afirmar se é uma guerra que começa, ou quais serão as atitudes de cada um nesse salão.

Mas eu sei que esse pode ser meu último olhar.

_. Agora só nos resta concordarmos com o destino que escolhemos ._

_Maybe in five or ten yours and mine will meet again_

_Straighten this whole thing out_

_Maybe then honesty need not be feared as a friend _

_Or an enemy_

_This is the distance_

_And this is my game face_

_  
There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone¹_

**FIM**

**¹ - Talvez em cinco ou dez anos nós nos encontremos novamente / Quando a coisa toda estiver certa / Talvez então a necessidade de honestidade não seja temida como um amigo / ou um inimigo / Esta é a distância / E esta é a face do meu jogo. / Realmente não há nenhum modo de me localizar / Por que eu já fui – Vienna, The Fray**

**NA: Fic dedicadíssima à Marília, minha amiga secreta! Ela ficou sutil e curtinha, porque estou um pouco enferrujada com o ship, moça, mas espero que você goste ^ ^**

**Um beijo também para a twin, que me fez entrar na brincadeira.**

**Espero que gostem ^^**


End file.
